Wildheart
' Wildheart' (alias Fianna Roux, birth name undisclosed), is an Almeracian heroine currently attending Crucible Academy; an intergalactic organization dedicated to the selection and training of a planet's finest specimen to become prospective champions and protectors. However, Fianna is no mere daughter of Almerac, as her heritage stems from the matriarchal Royal Family of said planet; being born into royalty as a princess of the planet-kingdom. Born a lesbian within the family however, Fianna was considered to be an affront to the ideology that female Almeracian royalty should single-mindedly hunt for powerful mates solely to birth offspring, and upon revealing her sexuality to her family was alienated. Disillusioned with her life as a princess, Fianna grew increasingly fascinated by hushed tales of a planet known as "Earth" she would hear ever so often amongst her older relatives. Growing enamoured with human culture, as well as their unique phenomenon of superheroics" amongst their particularly gifted; Fianna self-excommunicated herself from Almerac and headed to Earth. Landing in the country of France, Fianna grew up to become a prime candidate for the attendance of Crucible Academy as a student for Earth; and currently serves as a heroine affiliated with the Titans both to complete her studies as well as to make a name for herself as a superheroine. Appearance Fianna Roux 'is often considered by those she has engaged with to be a ravishingly, and commonly intimidatingly beautiful woman; at times being compared to some form of bewitching allure rather than inherent beauty. Quite literally head-turning in her own right, Fianna has a naturally voluptuous figure and is well-endowed perhaps in every sense of the word. being of such inherent symmetrical perfection that it's balance is considered to be ''otherworldly. As Almeracian royalty, Fianna clearly displays the distinctive characteristics of her family lineage; with glossy vibrant copper curls flowing down the pale if not slightly reddened skin of her back and shoulders; strands of fiery red intertwined with the chromatic hue of rose-gold. Fianna's eyes however are a shade of green; yet another familial trait of her extraterretrial family. As it relates to her specifically, Fianna's eyes are soft-muted shade of green similar in tone to that of the greenness of nature; as if alluding to her inherent tomboyness. When in civilian attire, Fanna can be commonly seen with a braid..(To be Coninued) When operating as Wildheart, ..(To Be Continued) Gallery B67a47ed9a37918fd5407078685ef3e3.jpg|Fianna in casual, civilian attire. 6bec0f2995744cfe658ec7e4df6f7526.jpg|Fianna as Wildheart. Personality Backstory Powers '''Almeracian Physiology: Boasting powers directly stemming from her extraterrestrial physiology, Wildheart, as the direct product of generations of selective breeding to produce ideal warriors amongst the already incredibly powerful Almeracian people holds immense superhuman potential. With abilities not dissimilar to that of a Kryptonian or a Green Martian. Wielding immensely potent psionic abilities as a virtue of her birthright and cultivated through her training on Almerac and Crucible; as well as blooming physicality; Fianna's projected prime power level gave her a position within the ranks of the Academy. *'Superhuman Strength:' As with most Almeracians, Fianna demonstrates a relatively boundless level of physical strength; seemingly lifting gargantuan objects, effortlessly bending steel, overpowering humans, and approaching the physical power of Kryptonians. Despite her inherent natural physical power, Fianna, like most Almeracian royalty, has been trained to passively apply her psionic abilities (namely her telekinetic prowess) to her strength. As a result, Fianna demonstrates incredible lifting capacity, being capable of supporting the weight of large buildings and has been taught the appropriate manner to utilize her power in order to safetly lift various objects at the Academy. *'Superhuman Speed & Reflexes:' *'Superhuman Agility, Dexterity & Flexibility:' *'Superhuman Stamina, Endurance & Healing:' *'Suspended Animation:' *'Invulnerability:' *'Flight:' Psionics: *'Telepathy:' :*'Telepathic Defense' :*'Illusion Casting:' :*'Mind Control: ' :*'Astral Combat:' :*'Mind Bolts:' :*'Empathy:' *'Telekinesis:' ::*'Ferrokinesis:' :*'Optical Force Beams:' :*'Minor Molecular Control:' Abilities *'Hand to Hand Combatant: '''Fianna is skilled in the art of hand-to-hand combat, having been trained on Almerac to enhance her combat prowess. In addition, Fianna has visited Themyscira and has been trained by the Amazons of that land under the tutelage of Wonder Woman. *'Indomitable Will:' *'Multilingualism:' Knows a whole bunch, including the native tongue of those of an alien species, as well as the various languages of Earth. *'Engineering:' *'Acrobatics:' *'Leadership:' *'First-Aid:' *'Artistry:' Fairly skilled artist. *'Driving:' *'Music:''' Weaknesses Trivia References